


Mi Hijo Favorito

by AlessaMerino205



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Drama & Romance, M/M
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-22
Updated: 2020-02-08
Packaged: 2020-09-24 05:55:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20353495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlessaMerino205/pseuds/AlessaMerino205
Summary: -El no tiene la culpa, Atem y lo sabes- decía una mujer de cabello tricolor-Pero madre, por su culpa el amor de mi vida a muerto ojalá nunca hubiera nacido- la mujer se sorprendió y le di una bofetada a su hijo-Escuchas lo que estas diciendo, Yugi es tu hijo Atem y debes criarlo como se debe el no tiene la culpa de que ella aiga muerto- el oji-carmín fruncio el seño mientras la mujer levantaba una vultito pequeño de la cuna-Aleja esa cosa de mi- dijo con odio, viendo al pequeño bebé que era una copia de el, sólo que sus ojos eran amatistas, su piel era blanca y su cabello tenía un flequillo que sustituia los tres rayos del mayor-Augua awa- balvuceaba el pequeño estirando sus manitas asia Atem, quien desvió su mirada el pequeño río ante el acto del mayor-Tendrás que cuidarlo es tu hijo ademas  que me iré de viaje- sentenció la mujer entregandole a Yugi que sonrió al estar en los brazos de su padre...☆Historia 100% echa por mi...☆Blindshipping.





	1. Prologo

**Author's Note:**

> Tea Masaki y Atem Sennen eran esposos, Atem deseaba tener un heredero por otro lado Tea ya no quería estar con Atem según ella ya no era tan "divertido" pero no contó que saldría embarazada, usando eso a favor iso un plan que con el paso del tiempo iba todo a la perfección pero ella jamás planeo que moriría en el parto. Yugi así llamaron al pequeño en honor a su madre ya que ese era el nombre que Tea habia elegido para su hijo, pero Atem no lo queria el pensaba que si hijo fue el responsable de matar a la mujer que el amaba y siempre lo culpaba de todo sus desgracias, sus problemas, todo según el era culpa de Yugi. El tricolor menor siempre quiso a su padre incluso lo quiere mas que como aún padre lo considera su "amor no correspondido".

**-Por que lo hiciste papá- **regaño el tricolor menor, mirando a su padre

**-Entiende el puede hacerte daño- **dijo el oji-carmin, mirando a su hijo con preocupación

**-Desde cuando te preocupas por mi- **el mayor se quedo parado en su lugar, sin decir nada

**-Y-yo.. siempre me e preocupado por ti Yugi- **respondió cortado el tricolor mayor mirando a su pequeño

**-Ja y esperas que yo crea eso papá si desde que nací me as rechazado- **el mayor no dijo nada sólo bajo su cabeza **-además estaba con Seto el no me aria daño- **el menor suspiro y encaró a su padre que se había quedado estatico escuchando a su hijo

**-Tu no entienedes que yo sólo quiero prote...- **no pudo terminar ya que oji-amatista lo interrumpió

**-De que papá, de mi novio- **el mayor se sorprendió mirando al menor que tenía el seño fruncido **-se que no te importó asique déjame en paz papá!!!- **grito el tricolor menor, iba a irse pero la mano de su padre lo detuvo **-Sueltame Atem- **el mayor se sorprendió aún más su hijo jamás lo habia llamado por su nombre

**-Perdóname Yugi- **dijo el oji-carmin con lágrimas en sus ojos **-se que no e sido un buen padre estos años pero por favor perdóname hijo- **el menor lo miro y quito bruscamente la mano de Atem

**-Jamás Atem, ya es muy tarde para..- **esta vez Atem no lo dejo terminar, el oji-amatista se había quedado en shock no podía creer lo que pasaba su padre....... lo estaba besando, sus labios eran suaves y sin saberlo el, le correspondió

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alexa:Hola mis estrellitas y estrellitos espero les agaia gustado esta historia que se me ocurrió de la nada la verdad :v
> 
> Kira=Tu mente es bipolar como tu
> 
> Alexa:Gracias Kira, bueno si les gustó el capítulo no olviden votar ☆ y comentar que les pareció
> 
> Kira=les madamos un gran abrazo de parte de ambos y sin más que agregar
> 
> A/K=Hasta la próxima estrellitas/os ❤💙💜
> 
> Alexa:Un regalito


	2. Chapter 2

**-Estoy embarazada-** repitió la mujer de cabello castaño, ojos azules y tes blanca

**-Si señorita, felicidades- **el doctor sonrió, más la chica fruncio el seño y salió del consultorio asia el estacionamiento

**-Y que te dijo- **pregunto una chica de cabello amarillo, ojos purpura y tes blanca a su amiga

**-Mis sospechas eran ciertas- **dijo con furia la oji-azul

**-Felicidades!!- **la oji-purpura la abrazo más al no ver ninguna reacción de su amiga se atrevió a preguntarle **-acaso no estas contenta por que serás madre- **la castaña negó y le hizo señas para subir al auto

En el trayecto todo era silencio, la castaña estaba tan metida en sus pensamientos que poco le ponía atención al camino y para su suerte casi nadie estaba transitando por esas calles.

**-Porque no quieres al bebé- **pregunto la chica mirando a la oji-azul

**-Esta cosa arruinara mis planes Mai-** dijo con enojo la castaña, Mai suspiro

**-Que acaso el tiene la cu****lpa- **encaró Mai a la oji-azul, esta le dio una mirada rápida de advertencia **-El o ella es sólo un bebé que se esta formando en tu interior un ser inocente, que solo...- **pero no pudo terminar ya que la castaña frenó de golpe

Esto iso que Mai se golpiera la cabeza contra el ventanal ocasionandole algunas grietas. Apesar de que no fue para su suerte muy fuerte el golpe, le dolia la cabeza más no hubo sangre, sólo unos raspones en su frente.

**-Me iba a divorciar de Atem- **soltó de golpe la castaña, Mai la miro en silencio

**-Pero si sólo llevan 1 año- **la castaña sonrió

**-No importa ya tengo a alguien mejor que el- **Mai estaba en shock si su amiga se divorciada de su primo pasarían cosas que lo arían sufrir mucho

Mai no dijo nada sólo bajo del auto de la castaña y camino hasta llegar a una parada de autobuses sacó su teléfono y marco.

**-Hola.. Mahad puedes venir por mi tengo que hablar con Atem es urgente- **dijo la chica para minutos después de colgar una auto color blanco se estaciono frente a ella

**-Ya todo está terminado Sr. Sennen- **dijo mi secretaría para salir de mi oficina

**-Al fin- **dije estirandome en mi lugar, cuando tocaron la puerta de mi oficina **-pase- **la puerta se abrió dejando pasar a mi adorada esposa **-hola amor- **la saludé alegre ella se acercó a mi escritorio y se sentó frente ami.

**-Hola cariño, tengo que darte una noticia- **mi sonrisa se borró y la mire seriamente **-No te preocupes Atem, son buenas noticias- **al escucharla me relaje un poco

**-Así y cual es la noticia Tea- **ella sonrió de medio lado y me miro triunfante por unos segundos, luego me miro con normalidad

**-Bien.. Atem vamos a ser padres!!!- **mi mundo se detuvo y pronto una alegría invadió todo mi ser me levanté de mi escritorio y la abrece

**-Encerio seré papá- **dije con lágrimas en mis ojos, ella asintio sonriente

Le dije a Majad todo lo que Tea me dijo el conducio a toda velocidad para poder llegar a la empresa de mi primo y advertirle.

**-Rápido Mahad, sino Tea llegará primero- **dije impaciente

**-Lo siento Mai pero el tráfico no me dejará avanzar- **sali del auto y comencé a correr asia la empresa

Tarde unos minutos en llegar, pero ya era tarde vi el auto de Tea parqueado enfrente acelere más el paso y subi hasta la última planta al llegar vi a Tea saliendo de la oficina de mi primo.

**-Llegas tarde Mai- **dijo para pasar junto a mi con una sonrisa triunfante, toqué un par de veces hasta que escuche un "pase".

**-Hola Atem- **saludé a mi primo, entrando a la oficina

**-Hola Mai- **saludo algre al parecer Tea tenía razón había llegado tarde

**-Porque estas tan contento- **pregunté aunque sabía la respuesta

**-****Sabes Mai seré padre!!- **dijo feliz **-puedes creerlo al fin tendré a mi heredero- **enserio Tea lo había convencido con sus chantajes **-que tienes Mai- **Levante mi vista sus ojos carmensi me miraron con preocupación

**-Tea no quiere al bebé Atem- **pude notar como su sonrisa desapareció

**-Deaja de bromear Mai- **dijo intentando volver a formar su sonrisa

**-NO ES UNA MALDITA BROMA ATEM!!- **dije con desesperación **-Tea sólo está usando el bebéa su favor para cuando nazca, te pedirá el divorcio y...****\- **iba a seguir pero el grito de Atem me susto

**-BASTA!!- **grito **-no permitir e que hables así de mi esposa así que por favor retirate Mai- **se le podía notar su enojo así que sólo asenti y comencé a caminar asia la puerta

**-Sólo recuerda mis palabras Atem- **dije para salir de su oficina, pronto me iría de viaje y el quedaría sólo, me gustaría ayudarlo pero el no quiere enteder que Tea sólo lo usa para su propio beneficio

Luego de que Mai bajará de mi auto me quedé pensando y rápidamente una idea cruzó por mi mente encendí mi auto y conduci hasta la empresa de mi esposo.

**-Al parecer me serás de mucha ayuda mocoso- **dije feliz por mi idea al llegar a la empresa la secretaría me dejo entrar a la oficina

Estaba sentado en su escritorio cabello tricolor, ojos carmensi y tes morena sumamente una de las creación mas hermosa del Dios Ra, lo saludé y le di la noticia Atem estaba feliz. Paso número uno listo.

Pasaron los meses ya tenía 9 meses mi estómago se veía ya muy crecido, Atem se le podia ver muy contento desde que le di la noticia y muy pronto tendría a mi hijo con migo o más bien "mi alcancilla de dinero".

**-Vamos Tea que se nos hace tarde para ir al médico- **aviso mi cuñada desde la planta de abajo

**-Ya voy Mana- **dije bajando y mirando a una chica de cabello cafés ojos y tes morena

**-Bien vamos- **el viaje fue corto llegamos al consultorio del doctor, mientras Mana se quedó esperandome afuera

**-Hola señorita Masaki es bueno verla de nuevo- **la consulta paso normal mi bebé estaba estable y muy saludable

Sali del consultorio y luego a casa necesitaba descanazar por el bien del bebé, todo estaba saliendo de acorde al plan.  
**-Muy pronto estare rodeada de dinero- **dije acariciando mi vientre **-gracias a ti mi querdio hijo Yugi.....-**

** _Continuará......❤💙💜_ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No me pude resistir a publicar este parte.. les mando un gran abrazo hasta la próxima mis estrellitas/os


	3. Chapter 3

Las horas pasaban en el hospital de Neo Dominó un hombre de tes morena ojos carmesi y cabello tricolor caminaba de un lado a otro nervioso.

**-Tranquilo Atem todo saldrá bien- **decía la mujer de bellos ojos color amatistas, tomando al moreno de los hombros

**-Familiares de la señorita Tea Masaki- **dijo el doctor saliendo de la sala de partos

**-Somos nosotros- **hablo la bella mujer de cabello tricolor

**-Señora podría venir conmigo- **la oji-amatista asintio y se fue con el doctor a su oficina y luego de unos minutos regresó con su hijo

**-¿Que sucedió madre?- **pregunto el tricolor aflijido, la señora sólo tomó a su hijo de la mano y lo guió hasta una habitacion muy grande **-¿Que hacemos aquí madre?- **pregunto el moreno mirando a su alrededor sorprendido al escuchar los llantos de los bebés

**-Míralo no es tierno- **dijo la mujer con sus ojos cristalino, Atem se acercó más a la mujer detrás del cristal había un pequeño bebé muy lindo **-mi pequeño Yugi aquí esta tu papá y tu abuela- **el moreno no pudo evitar soltar un par de lágrimas de alegria recargando su mano en el cristal

**-El es mi hijo- **la mujer asintio **-tengo que ir a verla, necesito ver a Tea- **el tricolor salió corriendo con una sonrisa en su rostro

**-Atem espera!!- **al escuchar la voz de su madre se detuvo y la miro interrogante la mujer se acerco a su hijo casi al borde del llanto **-Atem**** lamentó decirte que Tea fallecio en el parto- **lágrimas volvieron a bajar por sus mejillas mientras negaba con la cabeza

**-No es cierto- **susurro con aflicción callendo de rodillas al suelo, borrando su bella sonrisa

**-Vamos contesta, contesta- **decía la bella mujer de cabellos tricolores con su teléfono en las manos

**_♢Bueno♢- _**se escuchó al otro lado de la línea una voz muy quebrantada y triste

**-Atem necesito que vengas a mi casa ahora- **dijo la mujer decidida mirando hacia afuera

**_♢No quiero ir madre♢- _**la mujer suspiro

**-Por favor hijo ven, el te necesita- **rogo la oji-amatista

**_♢Madre no iré a ver a ese mocoso♢- _**se podía notar el odio en sus palabras

**-Por favor no y pedire otra cosa sólo ven necesito hablar una cosa contigo- **se escuchó un suspiro y algo rompiéndose

**_♢Esta bien estaré ahí en unos minutos♢- _**la mujer sonrió y cortó la llamada

Salió de la sala al escuchar unos lloriqueos en una de las habitación abrio una puerta color azul marino entrando a la habitación

**-Ya estas despierto mi pequeño- **decía la mujer con cariño mirando al pequeño niño que estaba jugando con su osito en su cuna

**-Para que me querías madre- **la mujer volteo y miro a su hijo

**-Atem, hijo que te paso- **el pobre hombre estaba en un deplorable estado ojos hinchandos, su cabello despeinado y tenía una grandes ojeras a causa de no dormir

**-Estoy bien mamá que querías hablar conmigo- **la oji-amatista se mordio el labio inferior dudando si decirle a su hijo

**-Hijo necesito ****que cuides del peque...- **no alcanzó a terminar pues su hijo fruncio el seño

**-EL NO ES MI HIJO MADRE!!- **grito con furia el tricolor, lo último que se escuchó fue el eco de la mano de la oji-amatista en la mejilla izquierda de su hijo

**-Mira lo que estas diciendo Sennen Atem estas hablando de mi nieto y es tu hijo quieras o no!!- **dijo la mujer dandose la vuelta para carga al pequeño que tenía el mismo color de ojos que ella, tes blanca y cabello tricolor como el de su padre

**-Aleja esa cosa de mi- **se tocó su mejilla ardia como el mismo infierno su madre si que tenía una mano muy dura y pesada

**-Atem, me tendré que ir de viaje y no poder llevarme a Yugi con migo- **hablo la mujer decidida cargando al bebé que movia sus manitas en dirección a su padre

**-awa, aguew- **balbuceaba el pequeño tricolor mientras reia

**-Entiende hijo debes superar que ella falleció y en cambio te dejo a este pequeño que es un amor- **comenzó a hacerle cosquillas al bebé haciéndolo reír

**-Losiento madre pero tengo cosas más importantes que hacer que cuidar a un mocoso como este- **dijo mirando al bebé con indiferencia la mujer le paso al pequeño que comenzo a reír estando en los brazos de su padre

**-Nada de peros Atem tienes que aprender a hacer un padre responsable y no creas que te irás con tus "amigos"- **hizo comillas con sus dedos **-a beber vino o alguna de esas bebidas alcohólicas ahora tienes un hijo y tu deber como padre es cuidarlo y educarlo como se debe-** sentenció la mujer Atem no dijo nada, sólo la miro desafiante carmín y amatista se batian en una pelea de miradas para ver quien de los 2 era el dominante

**-Ash esta bien cuidare del mocoso- **la mujer sonrió victoriosa y le entrego unas llaves, el oji-carmín la miro interrogante

**-Esas son las llaves de su nueva casa, no creerás que dejaré que vivas con mi nieto en tu departamento- **el tricolor mayor parpadeo y sonrió apesar de todo su madre siempre lo apoyaba

**-Gracias madre- **la mujer volvió a sonreir

Ya llevaban más de 3 horas conduciendo con el pequeño tricolor en su auto dormido a su lado que acaso su madre le había dado las llaves de una casa que estaba en el centro de la tierra, al mirar a su alrededor se vio rodeado de vegetación y a lo lejos logró divisar una casa

Suspiro al saber que su madre no cambiaría la casa era demasiado grande para que sólo vivieran el y el "mocoso" al llegar parqueo el auto y a regañadientes tomo al pequeño en sus brazos aún seguía dormido abrió la puerta de una de las hanitaciones que había en la casa y había atinado su madre había decorado esa habitación estaba claro que era sólo para el "mocoso" .

Lo acostó en su cuna y fue a ver las demás habitaciones al final se quedo con la que estaba frente a la del menor suspiro tirandose boca arriba en la comoda cama.

**-Te extraño tanto- **susurro para su mismo mientras unas lágrimas recorrían su rostro así siguió hasta quedar profundamente dormido

_ **Continuará.........♥❤💜💙** _

_ **Alexa=Un regalito 7w7** _


	4. Chapter 4

**Narró Yop **  
Han pasado 4 años desde Atem y su hijo se habían ido a vivir juntos en la casa que segun su madre era la herencia que el sr. Akaneon Sennen le había dejado a su único hijo pero no era nada fácil para Atem, Yugi era muy inquieto y travieso además que era muy difícil conseguirle una niñera.

**-Diablos llegaré tarde- **se dijo a si mismo el moreno corriendo de un lado a otro

**-Papá- **llamo el menor mirando a su padre

**-Ahora no Yugi- **el menor bufo jalandolo de su pantalón **-Yugi ahora no, no encuentro mi...- **el menor le extendio su corbata y sonrió

**-Se te hache tade- **recordo, el moreno lo cargo hasta el auto y lo sentó poniéndole el cinturón

El mayor conducio hasta la empresa donde haría alienza con la gran KaibaCorp. Al llegar vio a Gozaburo Kaiba el presidente de la empresa.

**-Llega tarde sr. Sennen- **el oji-carmín hizo una reverencia

**-Perdóneme sr. Kaiba- **el peli-negro asintio, Yugi se acercó a Gozaburo y al igual que su padre hizo una reverencia

**-Hola pequeño ¿Quien eres tu?- **el menor levantó la mirada y sonrió

**-Soi Yugi Senne, seño Kaiba- **Gozaburo comenzó a reir por lo que dijo el oji-amatista

**-Yugi ve a esa habitación y espera ahí ok- **el tricolor menor miro a su padre el cual asintió con una sonrisa

El pequeño se fue dejando a ambos mayores solos, Gozaburo sonrió y comenzó a caminar siendo seguido por el oji-carmín.

**-No te preocupes por tu hijo se lo difícil que es encontrar una niñera- **el oji-carmín asintio para entrar a la sala de reuniones junto con el peli-negro

**-¿Así que esa fue la única vez que tu padre fue amable?- **yo asenti mirando al rubio con una sonrisa

**-Si desde que tengo memoria ese es el único recuerdo que tengo de el sonriendome y siendo amable conmigo- **suspire mirando el reloj de mi telefono ya se me estava asiendo tarde **-bueno Joey tengo que irme- **me levanté de la mesa y pague la cuenta

**-Hasta el lunes viejo- **se despidió de mi con un abrazo

Camine hasta llegar a mi casa pues no me gusta sacar mi auto me siento incómodo, saque mi propia llave iba a abrir pero la puerta se abrió sola, una siluta alta muy parecida a la mía se hizo presente su mirada carmesí estaba clavada en mi poniendome nervioso. Pase a su lado entrando a la casa quitándome mi abrigo y colgandolo en el perchero.

**-Llegas tarde mocoso ¿donde estabas?- **me preguntó no me voltie subi los primeros escalones, suspire y lo encare

**-Estaba con Joey, papá- **el enarco una ceja

**-¿Que acaso eres gay?- **comenzo a reir yo no le hice caso y subi a mi habitación **-oye te estoy hablando mocoso- **escuche sus pasos acercarse cerre la puerta, le puse seguro y me tire a la cama

**-¿Que es lo que quieres papa?- **comenzo a tocar la puerta parecía desesperado

Los golpes en la puerta cesaron ya no escuchaba nada sólo los pasos de mi papá cuando se alejó de la puerta anda muy rarito desde que...... mi abuelita murió como te extraño abuelita.

**-ola mi nombe es Yugi- **el castaño sonrió de lado, mientras el oji-morado le extendía la mano

**-ola Tugi, io soy Mokuba- **el menor entrelanzo su mano con la del peli-negro

**-Hola mi nombre es Seto Kaiba- **el tricolor sonrió, asiendo sonrojar al oji-azul **-¿Cuantos años tienes Yugi?- **el oji-amatista comenzó a contar sus dedos

**-Tengo cuatlo años- **el castaño no pudo evitar reir **-¿i tu?-**

**-Tienes la edad de Mokuba- **señaló al oji-morado **-yo te****ngo 7 años- **el tricolor asintio

**-¡¡Ven Tugi vamo a juga!!- **dijo tamando la mano del oji-amatista **-vamo hemano- **el mayor levantó los hombros restandole importancia

**-Bien vamos- **tomó la mano de Yugi asiendolo sonrojar

**-Losiento Yugi- **susurre tomando de la copa de vino

Se que no e sido un buen padre Yugi, losiento hijo yo no sabia la verdad perdóname mi pequeño.

Todo estaba tranquilo en la casa de Atem, habia un silencio sepulcral Yugi estaba llorando siendo consolado por un castaño de ojos azules.

**-Tranquilo Yugi- **el pequeño abrazo al mayor con fuerza

**-Bien vamonos- **Atem miro con odio al castaño, este lo ignoro y ayudo a Yugi

**-Sr. Sennen-** el moreno se paro en el marco de la puerta **-yo me llevare a ****Yugi- **el oji-carmin asintio y salio de la casa

Ambos tricolares estaban debastados hace unas horas que les dijeron de la mala noticia Yulissa Sennen habia fallecio por causas naturales. Por un lado Atem tenia que soportar otra perdida ademas de estar molesto por que Seto se la pasaba con su hijo y eso lo hacia enojar pero trataba de perecer relajado.

Mientras en el otro auto Yugi no paraba de llorar el castaño trataba de animarlo pero no podia, el tricolor menor miraba por la ventana del auto el cielo comenzaba a noblarse.

**-Llegamos Yugi- **dijo el castaño llamando su atencion

**-Esta bien- **suspiro saliendo del auto junto el oji-azul

Su padre lo esperaba en la puerta de la casa de su abuela, los tres entraron a la casa encontrandose con el abogado de la familia, Seto se quedó en la sala mientras los demás se dirigieron a la habitación de la difunta Yulissa.

**-Hola Yusei- **saludo el moreno abrazando al oji-azul

**-Hola Atem, Yugi- **el menor lo saludo sentandose en un sofa

**-¿Do-donde esta?- **pregunto el menor, Yusei salio de la habitacion y despues de unos minutos entro

**-Estas son sus cenizas- **le dio el cineciro a Yugi que lo abrazo contra su pecho** -ella dejo su testamento se los leere- **ambos asintieron

Mis queridos hijo y nieto solo les pido que se lleven bien, Yugi por favor perdona a Atem se que no a sido un buen padre pero se que lo intenta. Atem tu eres mi unico hijo y creeme me hubiera gustado darte un hermanito pero bueno ya sabes lo que paso pero el destino te dejo a Yugi tu hijo que es una maravilla de persona. Yusei les dara algo que les deje como herencia esto no es un adios, si no un hasta pronto mis pequeños.

**-Tengan...- **Yusei le extendio una caja al oji-amatista y al moreno le dio unos papeles **-A chicos ella me dijo que como última peticion, lanzarán sus cenizas en el lugar donde conocio a Akaneon- **asintieron saliendo de la casa

Atem le hizo señas al menor para que subiera al auto este hizo caso sin titubear el castaño los miro sin decir nada, el moreno sonrio triunfante subio al auto dejando al oji-azul atras.

El oji-carmin conducio almenos unas 2 horas, pero la lluvia no paraba de caer se estaciono y miro a su hijo que se habia quedado dormido abrazando las cenizas de su difunta madre. Pero estaba temblando del frio paso las cenizas al aciento tracero y abrazo a su hijo que se apego mas a su pecho, saco los papeles que su madre le habia dejado.

Comenzo a llorar al leer la carta que estaba en deplorable estado pero se lograbala leer lo que decia era un acta de divorsio que ya habia sido firmado por Tea detras de esta habia una nota de su madre.

_ **"Atem perdoname por no decirte esto pero se que odiarias mas a Yugi, esto llego una semana despues de que Yugi nacio alparecer Tea ya lo tenia programado"** _

Siguio leendo los demas papeles hasta que encontro algo marcado con rojo lo que llamo mucho su atencion.

_La paciente Tea Gander fallecida de intoxicacion por ingerir una cantidad execesiva de distintas pasillas casi llegando a un aborto por suerte el bebé sobrevivio y ahora esta muy saludable y estable._

**"Tea no quiere al be** **bé Atem",**   
**"Tea solo esta usando el bebé a su favor para cuando nazca te pedira el dicvorcio"**   
**"Solo recuerda mis palabras Atem"**

Recordó lo que su prima le dijo antes de partir a Londres, de la última carta calleron dos cadenas el moreno rapidamente las reconocio era un juego de cadenas su madre solia llevar la pieza y su padre el corazon. Ambas cadenas calleron en el rostro de Yugi que abrio los ojos lentamente miro al oji-carmin con sus ojos cristalinos, el mayor lo levanto un poco para ponerle la cadena.

  
**-¿Es la cadena de la abuela?- **el oji-carmin asintio poniendose la suya

**-Si esa era de mi madre y esta la de mi padre- **el oji-amatista sonrio y lo abrazo era la primera vez que ambos se abrazaban

**-Cómo quisiera que estuvieran aqui- **susurre acariciando el dije de la cadena

Mire el reloj de la cocina la 1:00 am, limpie el desastre de la cocina iba asia mi habitación pero entre a la de Yugi estaba profundamente dormido se miraba tierno me acerque un poco y bese su frente.

**-Buenas noches mi pequeño- **susurre revolviendo su cabello una sonrisa surco de sus labios madre tenía razón Yugi era una maravilla de persona

_ **Continuará.....♥❤💜🌠** _


	5. Chapter 5

**Narra Yugi**

La luz del sol entraba por mi ventana por suerte era sábado y no asistiría a la universidad, todo estaba tranquilo miraba el techo metido en mis pensamientos hasta que solté un suspiro estába dispuesto a levantarme.

**-Que**** bien dormí- **dije mientras me estiraba mire mi habitación notando que había algunas cosas en el suelo

Me levante y comencé a recogerlas hasta que vi algo en particular el álbum de fotos de mi familia mire asía el estante dónde reposaban mis libros, todo estaba en el piso como si un remolino había pasado por aquí deje eso de lado y mire las fotos con una sonrisa.

**-Ella**** si era hermosa- **susurre mirando una foto de mi madre **-ese**** hermoso cabello castaño, sus bellos ojos color azul ella era la mujer perfecta- **dije asiendo que una lágrima resbalara por mi mejilla **-debiste**** haberte quedado y vivir con papá se que estarías triste por qué yo no nacería pero al menos papá sería ****feliz-**más lágrimas se resbalaban por mis mejillas hasta caer sobre la foto

Escuche como tocaban la puerta rápidamente me limpie mis lágrimas y recogí todo lo que estaba tirado en el piso.

**-Puede****pasar-**la puerta de mi habitación se abrió dejando ver a mi padre con una sonrisa

**-Buenos**** días hijo, te traje tu desayuno es tu ****favorito-** me acerque a él mirándolo con curiosidad

**-Emm****... gracias papá no te hubieras molestado-** mire mi desayuno una torre de panqueques y un vaso de jugo de naranja

**-No es ****molestia**\- dijo dejando el desayuno sobre el escritorio

Salió sin decirme nada más, además que la sonrisa que adornaba su rostro nunca desapareció aún se me hace extraño pero seguramente es por lo que dejó escrito la abuela en el testamento.

**-Pero**** con eso no hará que mis heridas del pasado se ****cierren-**mire la mesita de noche

Donde reposaba una fotografía que había sacado del álbum de fotos eran mamá y papá abrazados siendo felices.

El reloj de la cocina marcaba ya las 3:00 AM en punto un pequeño tricolor de ojos amatistas de apenas 7 años aún estaba despierto, sentado en el sofá mientras miraba por la ventana esperando a que su padre llegará pronto.

**-¿Debería irme a dormir?- **se cuestionó así mismo para segundos después negar con la cabeza **-No debo esperarlo tal vez necesite mi ****ayuda-**dijo feliz para seguir mirando

Luego de almenos unos 40 minutos un auto de color negro se estacionó frente a la casa, rápidamente el pequeño salió corriendo a abrir donde ya se encontraba su padre, pero su dulce sonrisa desapareció al ver el estado en el que el moreno estaba. Su ropa estaba rasgada, tenía moretones en su rostro la sangre aún salía de su labio inferior y al parecer alguien le había echo una cortada con algo filoso en su cuello pues unas cuantas gotas de sangre aún se deslizaban por este hasta detenerse manchando su camisa blanca.

**-Quítate****mocoso-**dijo entrando a la casa dándole un golpe al pequeño asiendo que callera al suelo

El pobre niño lloro en silencio aún en el suelo, su padre podía ser un verdadero mounstro pero aún así sonrió levantándose del suelo y correr asia la habitación el oji-carmín.

**-Papá, ¿Estás bien?- **preguntó entrando a la habitación

**-Yugi**** vete a tu habitación ****ahora-**el pequeño negó y salió de la habitación

El mayor suspiro mientras las lágrimas comenzaban a desender por sus mejillas al recordar a la mujer que tanto amo y ahora ya no estaba con el. La puerta fue abierta de nuevo dejando ver al oji-amatista con un botiquín en sus manos, con cautela y un poco de miedo se acercó a su padre que solo lo miro sin expresión alguna.

**-Papá no llores yo ****curare**** tus heridas- **el hombre limpio sus lágrimas y miro al más pequeño

**-¿No te dije que te fueras a tu habitación?- **Yugi bajo la cabeza mirando el piso **-eso**** es una orden y no la estás cumpliendo así que ¡¡Fuera!!- **grito asustando al oji-amatista pero nose movió de su lugar

**-N-no-**susurro sintiendo su cuerpo temblar

**-¿Que as dicho?- **interrogó el moreno molesto asiendo que el menor tragara saliva

**-Eh**** dicho que no- **levantó su mirada confrontando a su padre

El oji-carmín no dijo nada solo se quedó callado, el pequeño suspiro sacando alcohol y algodón para comenzar a curar las heridas del mayor.

**-Ah joder duele ten más ****cuidado-**se quejo cuando con el algodón el pequeño rozo la herida de su cuello

**-Tranquilo**** papá solo me hace falta curar está y ****ya-**el pequeño termino de curar a su padre y guardo las cosas mientras una sonrisa adornaba su rostro **-Dulces sueños papá- **dijo alejándose un poco del tricolor sin esperar respuesta pues sabía que el hombre no le respondería

**-Gracias****Yugi-**susurro el moreno al escuchar como la puerta se cerraba

Suspire saliendo de mi habitación con los platos sucios, pero antes de entrar a la sala escuche a papá hablando por teléfono con alguien.

**-Jajaja**** jamás me olvidaría de ti, tu eres muy ****especial-**me acerque un poco más a la pared intentando escuchar más **-claro no te preocupes estaré ahí para recojerte, bien nos vemos- **dijo colgando la llamada

Me adentré a la sala, al pasar al lado de papá gruñi molesto cuando note que miraba la foto de una mujer cabellera castaña, ojos verdes y tes morena en su celular.

**-¿Yugi te gustaría ir al parque de diversiones hoy?- **preguntó yo no me voltie solo termine de lavar los platos y los coloque en su lugar

**-Losiento**** papá quedé con Joey para ir al ****arcade-**sus ojos reflejaba tristeza más una sonrisa adorno de nuevo su rostro

**-Esta bien hijo, pero creo que vendré tarde hoy asi que te pido que te duermas ****temprano-**asentí retirándome sin decir nada me sentía molesto

Me apresure para llegar al aeropuerto solo faltaban 5 minutos para que su avión aterrizara, cansado me recargue mis manos sobre mis rodillas una persona se me acerco y acaricio mi cabello.

**-Siempre**** llegando tarde- **dijo burlona mientras me tomaba del mentón

**-Y tu siempre de ****burlista****Mana-**le encaré con una sonrisa

**-Que**** va almenos yo sigo pareciendo ****joven-**dió una media vuelta levantandose un poco su mini falda

**-¿Me estás diciendo que estoy viejo?- **le pregunté mientras me reía a carcajadas

**-Si**** estás viejo tienes 33 años en cambio yo tengo 29- **rodé los ojos mirando a otro lado

Pardee para saber si miraba una ilusión pero no era real Yugi estaba parado a unos metros mi, esperando a alguien y ese alguien rápidamente lo abrazo por la cintura.

**-¿Atem pasa algo?- **me preguntó Mana sacándome de mis pensamientos

**-No, bueno vamos te mostraré la ciudad- **ella asintio con una sonrisa

Mire por última vez a Seto que aún estaba con mi hijo abrazados entiendo que no se habían visto por 3 meses pero no me gusta que ese castaño este cerca de Yugi y por mi hijo estaría castigado por mentirme.

**-Y**** ¿A dónde vas a llevarme ahora?- **me preguntó Mana mientras caminábamos por el parque

**-Mmm****.. vamos a comer ****algo-**ella asintio tomando mi mano

Me sonroje ante su acto, pero frunci el seño al ver a Seto y a Yugi entrando a una heladería mientras hablaban. Apreté un poco la mano de Mana dirigiendonos a otro lugar.

**-A-atem-**me voltie notando que no había soltado su mano

**-Pe-perdón- **dije soltándome con una sonrisa nerviosa

**-No te ****preocupes-**me contestó con una sonrisa **¿Por qué estás molesto?- **me interrogó yo solo negué con la cabeza

**-Yo no estoy molesto, pero bueno vámonos seguro que tú te comerás todo la comida del restaurante- **me burle escuchando como hacía un puchero molesta

La tarde había sido estupenda para cierto pequeño tricolor que se la había pasado con Seto, pero cambio le tocaria darle a Joey su almuerzo el lunes. Abrió la puerta de su casa entrando feliz su padre no estaba así que no había de que preocuparse de todos modos el moreno pensaría que el estaba con su amigo rubio.

**-¿Dónde estabas?- **dió un respingo al escuchar la profunda voz de su padre lo que hizo que se volteara

**-Hola**** papá, ¿no habías dicho que no estarías hoy?- **le interrogó el oji-amatista riendo nervioso

**-Te hice una pregunta ¿Dónde estabas? Y no me digas que estabas con Joey por qué se que es una mentira- **la sorpresa se reflejo en los ojos del menor

**-Pe-pero**** que dices yo si estube con Joey pregúntale si quieres- **contesto seguro

**-Acaso**** crees que soy idiota seguramente compraste el silencio de Joey, pero a mí nadie me ****engaña-**dijo levantandose del sofá y comenzó a caminar asia su hijo **-se**** que estabas con ****Seto-**el menor miro asia otro lado intentando desviar la mirada afilada de su padre

**-Emm****.. yo..- **trato de decir más las palabras ni siquiera salian de su boca

**-A**** tu habitación estás castigado- **el pequeño parpadeó confundido

**-¿Que?, ¿Vas a castigarme?- **no hubo respuesta y ni la necesitaba con solo mirar el rostro del moreno fue suficiente para saber que no era broma

**-No saldrás por 2 semanas y si Joey quiere estar contigo puede venir pero tú de la universidad vienes directo a casa- **dijo pasando a la par de su hijo

Se notaba a mil que el oji-carmín estaba molesto y el pobre oji-amatista no tuvo más remedio que irse a su habitación también molestó.

**-Demonios**** ¿Por qué hace esto?- **se interrogó el oji-amatista jalando su cabello **-¿Que le diré a Seto?, No quiero decirle que no podré ir con el- **miro la ventana de su habitación y suspiro tirándose en su cama

Mientras detrás de la puerta el tricolor moreno miraba con tristeza al pequeño oji-amatista que trataba de inventar algo para poder salir de su casa.

**-Lo**** hago por tu bien ****Yugi-**susurro recargando su frente contra la puerta

**-Papá y mamá ****serían**** felices si yo no hubiera ****nacido-**eso hizo que el corazón del oji-carmín se entristeciera más

**-No digas eso Yugi yo no sería feliz, seguramente quizás ya me habría suicidado pero fuiste tú el motivo por el cual sigo ****vivo-**volvió a susurrar alejándose de la puerta para entrar a su propia habitación

** _Continuara....💌❤️🌟🌹💜_ **

**Ale=Algo anda mal xD**


End file.
